Unforgettable Things New Beginnings
by Kakashi-014
Summary: A story about a broken love which takes place at the lighthouse at Tatsumiya Island. Kazuki x Tsubaki...


**--**

**Notes: Oprah's gonna hate me for this... not Oprah Winfrey... the Oprah I know...**

** Written August 27 - 28, 2007**

** Encoded August 29, and then 4 months later due to obeservations on my theory... hehehe... life...**

**Well, the story's inspiration came from two people... hehehe...**

**Edited On June 30, 2008 due to bold font issues... sheesh... i should be more careful next time...**

**--**

Anyways, salute to all of those who died... please come back... except Soushi... you can stay in nothingness for as long as you deem it necessary...

Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS, TERMINOLOGIES, COMAPNIES, OR ANY COPYRIGHTED CONTENT IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS... I DO NOT OWN IT!

But the thing is... I own this story...

Dedicated to Xerberus, his former love: the b!+©# (or so he says...), and his newfound love...

_oh hell..._

I was walking toward toward the lighthouse of Tatsumiya Island, looking at the pitch black night sky. Oh well, not exactly the night sky, as I know...

_grr..._

Oh, well, I don't know how to say this, but... oh man... anyway, I reached the lighthouse and climed up the balcony to think things over to myself...

I stood at the balcony, looking at the beautiful sight of the dark oceans... it was just captivating...

I took a deep sigh and...

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at the voice which caught my attention. To my surprise, it was Tsubaki-san.

"Oh, it was just you," I replied, "Well, I'm not doing anything here at all..."

"Do you want to ask anything?"

_She just read me like I was an open book. What should I do? What should I say??_

"I don't know what to do... I mean... you know..."

"Did you and Toomi-san break up?"

I nodded.

_It's amazing how she acquires information, even if it just happened. Oh yeah, she's the core of the island, I forgot about that suddenly..._

"There is one thing that I still couldn't understand," I continued

"What could you not understand?"

"I did accept that our relationship has come to an end, but I still can't seem to accept it within myself. It seems that I can't forget about her... the feeling that I _still love her_..."

I gulped at the end of that phrase, taking a deep breath afterwards. A chill suddenly ran up my spine; the chills you get from really good memories... memories that suddenly turn into nightmares...

"You know, I really loved her, and I _still_ love her, but..."

"She loved someone else, didn't she..."

I stood still, looking at the ocean for two seconds before finding the correct words to spit out...

"Yes...well, I would and can forgive her for that but..."

"She done something that you didn't expect, right?"

I just nodded.

_Wait a minute... I just opened up my problem to someone who I didn't expect to be here... maybe I should shut up now..._

"You know," she began, "If you really shared a deep relationship with each other, it would be hard to forget..."

"I know..." I replied. "But I can't just seem to forget the memories we shared together..."

"If you're having a hard time to forget about her, why don't you just try to remove all the memories you shared together..."

I looked at her after her statement... It seemed to me as if she wanted me to gather up all the memories we shared together and _burn_ them...

_Should I burn them or not... What am I gonna do?!_

_Rats..._

I took a chance to take a deep gaze at her as she looked at the moon. The moon's white light reflected on her black, silk-like hair... her eyes seemed to be mesmerized by the moon's beauty...

Suddenly everything seemed so...

_What the hell am I thinking?! This is not the time to entertain such pathetic thoughts!_

I snapped myself back to reality...

"RATS!!" I screamed, breaking the lovely sight.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked, facing me with eyes that showed innocence and worry...

_Oh... those eyes..._

I took an immediate countermeasure against myself...

SLAP!

She looked at me with a puzzled face...

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... of course!" I positively replied.

"But you know, it's really hard to forget someone very close to you. I just remember all of them whenever I say this..." she said, her eyes suddenly proclaiming sadness...

"Remember who?" I asked.

"The people who died for the safety of this island..."

"Even you can't forget about the past, can't you?"

I don't know why I saw myself looking at her again... but the sight of her was just amazing. She looked like a crying angel... sweet yet sad... it was just beauti—

_Am I going back to that subject again?! I just couldn't say it but..._

I nodded... "Important people are hard to forget, right?"

She nodded, casting a spell of silence before us...

The wind blew with a cold sensation. I knew what to do, so...

"It must be getting cold..." I said.

"I can take it anyway..." she replied, nodding.

_What do you mean by 'I can take it anyway'? You might get a cold!_

I briskly took my coat and put it on her...

"Thank you..." she said.

"About forgetting her..." I reminded.

"Well, you should start a new life without looking back... you could start by burning all your memories of her..."

_I knew it... but then..._

"Sure... I'll do that..." I rpelied. "But..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to thank you for everything..."

"Thank you too..." she said as a tint of pink colored her cheeks...

She suddenly faced the opposite direction. I had no idea of what to do, so I just gathered all my courgae and threw away my thoughts on the consequences...

I took her hand, pulling her towards me.

I held her face and started a new life...

END

A/N: Whew! It's been a while since I first wrote this. Please sned in your reviews (I miss that burning sensation...)

Well as for the story's persona... you have to make a guess on him...


End file.
